The Brave And The Bold (DCCU)
The Brave And The Bold is a TV show in The DC Cinematic Universe. Each episode features two or more characters teaming up to fight crime. Though there is no actors that appear in every episode, the main cast includes Brandon Routh as the Atom, Charlie Cox as Starman, Ben Affleck as Batman, Bradley Cooper as Hawkman, and Henry Cavill as Superman. Episodes Season 1 1. Pilot Heroes - Atom (Brandon Routh), Hawkman (Bradley Cooper), Arrowette (Emily Bett Rickards), Hawkwoman (Jamie Alexander) Villains - Bug-Eyed Bandit (Emily Kinney) 2. Junkyard Heroes - Metal Men (Various Actors), Metamorpho (Troy Garity) Villains - T.O. Morrow (Robert Downey, Jr.), Death-Metal Men (Various Actors) 3. In Darkest Knight Heroes - Green Lantern (Chris Pine), Batman (Ben Affleck) Villains - Tattooed Man (Lorenzo Lamas) 4. Mission To Mars Heroes - Martian Manhunter (Idris Elba), The Flash (Grant Gustin) Villains - Despero (Tom Hiddleston) 5. Upon A Star Heroes - Starman (Charlie Cox), Atom (Brandon Routh) Villains - The Mist (Gary Oldman) 6. Crimes By Calculation Heroes - Arrowette (Emily Bett Rickards), Oracle (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) Villains - Calculator (Sean Penn) 7. Terror In The Sky Heroes - Red Tornado (Peter Davison), Hawkman (Bradley Cooper), Hawkwoman (Jamie Alexander) Villains - Deathbolt (Doug Jones) 8. The Return Of Black Adam Heroes - Superman (Henry Cavill), Captain Marvel (Chris Pratt/Bily Batson - Ty Simpkins) Villains - Black Adam (Dwayne Johnson) 9. The Living Joke Heroes - Batman (Ben Affleck), Booster Gold (Teddy Sears), Rip Hunter (Paul McGann), Barbara Gordon (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) Villains - The Joker (Callan Mulvey) 10. The Cages Heroes - Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot), Vibe (Carlos Valdes), Steve Trevor (Josh Holloway) Villains - Killer Frost (Danielle Panabaker) 11. Imp Heroes - Superman (Henry Cavill), Batman (Ben Affleck) Villains - Mr. Mxyzptlk (Wallace Shawn), The Joker (Callan Mulvey) 12. Emperor Joker Heroes - Superman (Henry Cavill), Batman (Ben Affleck) Villains - The Joker (Callan Mulvey), Bizarro (Henry Cavill), General Zod (Michael Shannon), Mr. Mxyzptlk (Wallace Shawn) 13. All-Star Squadron Heroes - All-Star Squadron (Starman - Charlie Cox, Atom - Brandon Routh, Hawkman - Bradley Cooper, Red Tornado - Peter Davison, Hawkwoman - Jamie Alexander) Villains - Deathbolt (Doug Jones), The Mist (Gary Oldman), Ultra-Humanite (Michael Troughton), Bug-Eyed Bandit (Emily Kinney), The Thinker (Paul Bettany) 14. Road Trip Heroes - Green Arrow (Stephen Amell), Green Lantern (Chris Pine) Villains - Black Hand (Lars Mikkelsen) 15. Extinction Event Heroes - Supergirl (Melissa Benoist), Legion Of Super-Heroes (Various Actors) Villains - Brainiac (Hugo Weaving) 16. Mystery Of The Elongated Man Heroes - Elongated Man (Alan Tudyk), The Flash (Grant Gustin) Villains - The Key (Adrien Brody) 17. Canary Year One Heroes - Black Canary (Yvonne Strahovski), Quentin Lance (Brett Dalton), Jim Gordon (Ben McKenzie), Harvey Bullock (Donal Logue) Villains - Sportsmaster (Liev Shreiber) 18. World's Finest Heroes - Superboy (Brett Daugherty), Black Bat (Tao Okamoto) Villains - King Shark (Javier Bardem) 19. Rebound Heroes - Plastic Man (Jim Carrey), Elongated Man (Alan Tudyk) Villains - Kite Man (Will Arnett) 20. From Below Heroes - Aquamam (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau), Etrigan (Sam Worthington) Villains - The Trench (Various Actors) 21. Seven Soldiers Heroes - Seven Soldiers Of Victory (Green Arrow - Stephen Amell, Arsenal - Colton Haynes, Mento - Tom Welling, Lady Blackhawk - Ali Liebert, Metamorpho - Troy Garity, Deadman - Seann William Scott, Adam Strange - Shawn Ashmore) Villains - The General (George Clooney), Queen Bee (Nazanin Boniadi), Prometheus (Armie Hammer) 22. The Star Conqueror Heroes - Justice League (Superman - Henry Cavill, Batman - Ben Affleck, Wonder Woman - Gal Gadot, The Flash - Grant Gustin, Aquaman - Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Cyborg - Ray Fisher, Green Arrow - Stephen Amell, Green Lantern - Chris Pine), Martian Manhunter (Idris Elba) Villains - Starro (Mark Rolston) 23. United They Stand Heroes - Justice League (Superman - Henry Cavill, Batman - Ben Affleck, Wonder Woman - Gal Gadot, The Flash - Grant Gustin, Aquaman - Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Cyborg - Ray Fisher, Green Arrow - Stephen Amell, Green Lantern - Chris Pine, Martian Manhunter - Idris Elba) Villains - Starro (Mark Rolston)